Yucca x Lenny
by KawaiiCutie12
Summary: A series of Yucca and Lenny oneshots ;)
1. Stormy Nights

**KawaiiCutie12: Hiiii. ITYLM is gonna be put on hold for a bit, only because I'm actually doing better than I expected in school and I want to keep it that way, plus I've got writer's block•_•. However, here's another random oneshot, about my second favorite elf couple.**

 **Lenny: Let me guess, your OC and her boyfriend?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Nope ;p it's about you and Yucca.**

 **Lenny: Yeah baby!!**

 **Yucca: This has nothing to do with-**

 **KawaiiCutie12: *Motions Yucca to be quiet* This happened way before, don't worry ;)**

 **Yucca: Oh, okay**

 **Lenny: Yeah! I'm excited for _this_ story! Woohoo!!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: *chuckles* How about ya do the disclaimer?**

 **Lenny: KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own pop pixie!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Leeet's get itt!!!**

 **Chapter 1:**

It rarely ever rained in Pixieville. However, this one particular day, it was pouring all night. To some, it was soothing, but to others, the thunder scared the daylights out of them. The pixie were either sleeping or enjoying the rain; most of the elves were sulking.

"This stinks! Why'd it have to rain today?" Floxy, one of the gang members whined.

"I mean, it hardly rains," Narcissa reminded him, "it's not like we deal with it everyday."

Floxy scowled, although he knew she was right. The rain had been a shock to them, and not only did it mess up their plan to prank the pixies, it was most likely gonna overflow the pool.

Why don't we just head to bed?" Lenny tossed in, "I mean, the sound's making me drowsy."

What did they have to lose? It was too late to go out and do anything, and they definitely weren't gonna get soaked.

"Night guys." Floxy and Narcissa headed up the stairs, leaving Lenny by himself.

"Hey, wait up!" he dashed after them.

The other three were already asleep. Well, other two at least. A certain elf was still sitting up in bed, playing with her reddish hair.

 _I hate thunder,_ Yucca thought to herself, _it reminds me too much of Florence._

She tried to go to sleep, but the thunder still triggered the memories she tried her hardest to push out.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wept, not just because of the storm, but because she missed her original best friend, who was taken too early from the world. The memory was a fresh wound.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Yucca, let's go!" an eight-year-old Florence called out to her._

 _An eight-year-old Yucca went running to her, holding a doll in her hand._

 _"Let's go, Flo!" she grabbed Florence's hand and ran to her backyard. Florence was new, and since Yucca didn't have any friends on her street, she immediately took a liking to Florence._

 _They played and played, and eventually Yucca had to go home._

 _Weeks later,_ _Florence went to go on a family trip._

 _"Be careful, Flo," Yucca said to her best friend, "it's really rainy and dark outside."_

 _"No worries!" She flashed a toothy grin._

 _They gave each other a long-lasting bear hug. and Florence headed to the car_ , _as Yucca went up to her room._

 _In the morning, she woke up to the sound of her mom crying. She walked over to her, baffled by the tears running down her face._

 _"What happened, mommy?" Yucca wondered._

 _Her mom quickly wiped her tears away. She looked Yucca in the eye, trying to figure out how to say it to her eight-year-old daughter._

 _"Oh yeah, can I call Florence later on?"_

 _However, she wasn't expecting the reaction she got._ _Her mom gave her a serious look. "Yucca baby," she said to her, clearly trying not to cry, "Florence...is gone. She got hurt really bad, and it turned her into an angel."_ **(A/N Cut me some slack okay? How do you bluntly tell a kid someone close to them was killed?)**

 _Yucca couldn't believe it. She might've only been eight, but she definitely knew what "gone" and "turned into an angel" meant._

 _"How?" the now sobbing Yucca asked her mom._

 _"Sweetie, it was dark and stormy out," her mom explained to her, "her mommy and daddy couldn't see where they were going, and another car crashed into them, flipping the car over."_

 _For the rest of that day, Yucca stayed sobbing in her room, sad not only because her friend died, but because she never got to enjoy her family trip._

 _End flashback:_

She was so warped in her own world, she didn't realize someone was knocking on her door. She opened the door a crack and saw a giant head of red hair.

"Hey, you okay babe?" Lenny's voice came out.

Yucca shook her head, then pulled him inside. Once they sat down on the bed, Yucca took a deep breath.

"You remember my old friend...Florence, right?" It felt like hot knives saying her name.

Lenny frowned, confused. Then, a bulb flashed. "The elf with the-"

"-big brown eyes and-"

"-cherry colored hair?" he finished, "Yeah I remember her." He shook his head and looked down. "She deserved better."

"Did I, or anyone else, ever tell you _how_ she died?" Yucca's voice wavered.

Lenny shook his head. "How?"

Yucca went on to tell him about how her friend died, and the waterworks came back on. Lenny pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, babe," he whispered in her, as he softly rubbed her back, "Let it out. I've got ya."

She cried into his chest for what seemed like an eternity. "I miss her so much," she sobbed, "Everytime there's a thunderstorm, it brings it back."

Lenny pulled away and dried Yucca's tears. "I know it's hard," he said, "but don't think of it as a bad thing; think of it as a way to show she's still with ya."

Seeing that that didn't comfort Yucca, he tried again. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll sleep with you."

Yucca, too emotional to talk, nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

They cuddled up and watched some corny sitcom for about an hour or so, laughing everytime something stupid happened.

Yucca glanced at her clock. "It's 12 AM," she mentioned to Lenny, "we should probably go to sleep now."

Lenny agreed, and grabbed some of the comforter.

Yucca leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Lenny," she said to him, "that really helped a lot."

He flashed her a toothy grin, just like Florence had. "No worries, baby girl" was his response.

As they cuddled up to each other, they both fell into a deep sleep instantly. Unknowing to Yucca, someone was watching them from the corner of the room with a giant smile on their face. The figure walked over to the sleeping couple, and planted a kiss on Yucca's cheek. It then reached into its pocket and placed a silver heart locket with their names engraved on Yucca's dresser.

 _Don't be sad over me Yucca. We will reunite again sooner or later._

 **KawaiiCutie12: Wow...I've really gotta stop writing sad stories XD**

 **Yucca: I liked this!!!**

 **Lenny: Yeah! I mean sure it was sad, but at least she had something to remember her by.**

 **Yucca: *looks down at necklace* Yeah...**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Anyway, comment down below anyone else you want a story on!!!!**

 **Lenny: Hmm...how about Floxy's cousin and her boyfriend?**

 **Floxy: WHAT BOYFRIEND?!**

 **Vee: Will ya calm your ass down? Lenny's fucking with you.**

 **Floxy: *calms down* Okay good...**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Anyway...remind the readers what they should do!**

 **Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!! :D**


	2. Crimson wave

**KawaiiCutie12: What's up guys? It's ya girl tsumi, and welcome back to my storytimes. We've got another oneshot of a very liked couple.**

 **Vee: Me and Prez?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Nah, sorry b, it's Lenny and Yucca again.**

 **Vee: Oh.. *sulks into corner***

 **Yucca: Yeah!**

 **Lenny: I'm lovin' this content!!**

 **Preston: *scoffs* Why on earth would you pick them? I'm pretty sure my beautiful angel and I are _way_ more interesting people *stares in awe at Vee***

 **Vee: *strokes his hair* No, it's okay Prez, clearly we're not anymore *glares***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Guys I-**

 ***Preston and Vee storm out hand in hand***

 **KawaiiCutie12: *sighs* are all rich kids bratty?**

 **Lenny: Meh, who cares? let's get onto the story.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

 **Yucca: KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own pop pixie, and Preston belongs to TunaMayo (It'd be a pretty good idea to check her stories out ;D)**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Let's get this party started!!!**

 **"Crimson wave"**

It was fairly quiet in the elves' house. Then again, there were only two elves in the house. The purple-haired ones were vacationing somewhere far from Pixieville, and the green-haired ones weren't even in the dimension. It was just the redheads there today. And one of them was gonna have their day ruined.

Hours later:

Yucca stirred in bed, as the sunlight tried to seep through her thick magenta curtains. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in her room.

"What time is it?" she mumbled out loud. She rolled over sluggishly, only to feel an aching in the lower part of her stomach. She glanced at the clock, which read 10:15 am, and slowly made her way to her bathroom.

It didn't take long for her to realize why she was in pain. She showered, changed her pajamas, and flopped onto her bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she grumbled, "couldn't this have waited until next week?"

She slowly got up, as to not increase the pain that had now spread to her lower back. Once she got downstairs, she came face to face with Lenny, who was agressively eating cereal (A/N: Geez Lenny, slow down beofre you choke xD). He stopped upon seeing her, and went to give her a hug. Normally, she'd soak in his embrace, but today, she just wasn't in the mood.

"Not now, Lenny." she pulled away.

Lenny frowned, confused and a bit hurt as to why she pulled away.

Yucca must have saw his face and felt guilty. "Sorry, babe," she apologized, "it's just my...woman thing."

Lenny rose his brow, then quickly realized what she meant. "Oh damn, sorry baby."

Yucca chuckled and shook her head. "It's not your fault, Lenny."

Lenny shrugged. "Still..."

Yucca ate breakfast as Lenny finished the last bit of his plate.

"So...ya wanna play a video game?"

Yucca looked over and nodded. Despite the face that Lenny constantly beated her in video games, they still considered it "their thing".

She finished up and they went up to Lenny's room. They played a few rounds of his favorite game, and just as expected, Lenny was the victor.

"Yes, I won!" Lenny cried, "in ya face!"

Yucca was gonna retort when she felt a sharp pain. She grabbed her stomach, causing Lenny to stop boasting immediately.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Lenny rushed over to her.

Yucca looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's just cramps, don't worry."

Lenny didn't like seeing his girl in pain. He motioned her to lie down; once she did so, he began massaging her, causing her to sigh in contentment.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Yucca sat up, interested in what he had to say.

"Let's eat ice cream sundaes, maybe that'll help."

"Okay."

They headed down to the freezer, where two huge tubs of chocolate and strawberry ice cream were, and began building their sundaes. Just as Yucca was gonna put whipped cream on hers, Lenny smeared some on her face.

"Lenny!" she shouted.

He chuckled and stuck his tongue out, causing a mini war between the two. After rinsing the gunk from their hair, they resumed building their sundaes, and watched their favorite series. During the middle of it, Yucca got up.

"Be right back," she told Lenny, "Imma go shower."

"Traitor."

Yucca pushed his head and they laughed. She headed up the stairs, leaving Lenny downstairs by himself. He sat there bored, then whipped out his phone.

About 30 minutes later, Yucca came downstairs and they began eating and continued their series. In the middle, Yucca laid her head on Lenny's lap; shortly after, however, she grabbed her stomach again.

Lenny glanced down at her. "What's wrong?"

Yucca sat up. "I shouldn't have eaten that. Do we have any medicine?"

Lenny got up and went to a cabinet in the kitchen. He came back with two pills, and a glass of water. He gave them to Yucca, and she almost immediately took them.

"Thanks, babes," she told him, "for everything."

Lenny grabbed her hand. "Hey, it's what I do best."

Yucca raised her eyebrow. "Is it?"

They chuckled, and Lenny grabbed the remote. As he glance over to turn off the TV, he caught sight of the clock.

"Hey, it's pretty late, why don't we just go to sleep?" Lenny suggested.

Yucca agreed, and they headed up the stairs. They went to Yucca's room, where they brushed their teeths, and got bundled up in her bed.

"What a day," Lenny sighed and flopped on the bed.

"Uh, you weren't the one that had to deal with cramps all day and ruined clothes were ya?" Yucca retorted.

Lenny looked at her, with the straightest face ever. "Caring for you is too much."

Yucca smacked him with a pillow.

"Hey!"

"Talk shit and get hit, babe."

"That shouldn't apply to me!"

"Actually, considering the fact that you're my boyfriend, it gives me more of a reason to enforce it."

"...fine, you win."

Yucca stuck her tongue out, and Lenny decided that would be a perfect to poke her tongue with his.

She gave him a dirty look as he laughed. "I really hate you."

"Love you too." He rolled over and fixed his pillow. "Goodnight."

"Night love."

They fell into a deep sleep.

 **Next Morning:**

Yucca slowly got up and went to the bathroom like before. For some odd reason, she knew all the symptoms she had yesterday would fade, so she didn't worry much today.

She walked out and smiled at Lenny's peaceful face. He's so gonna kill me for this.

She grabbed her phone and turned the volume all the way up. She put it next to Lenny's ear and pressed play.

Just as she expected, Lenny shot up. He turned to a hysterical Yucca. "What the hell was that for?"

She caught her breath. "Sorry, I just wanted to scare you."

Lenny smirked, and Yucca knew what he was thinking.

"Come here you!"

Yucca bolted out of the room, and Lenny chased after her. Yep, they were back to the old grind.

 **KawaiiCutie12: I'm gonna be honest...I was really contemplating writing this**

 **Yucca: Why I liked this! Well...certain parts.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: I don't usually write stories like...this**

 **Lenny: I actually survived this...I'M A GOD.**

 **Yucca: *rolls eyes* Lenny stop being dramatic**

 **KawaiiCutie12: *leans into Yucca's ear* He's a boy, he wouldn't understand**

 **Yucca: *chuckles* true**

 **KawaiiCutie12: *turns around* Are you guys still mad at me?**

 **Vee: *glares at KawaiiCutie12, then looks back at Preston***

 **Preston: *still staring at Vee* You are so gorgeous, ya know that?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: I've come to the conclusion that ALL privileged rich kids are SPOILED BRATS.**

 **Floxy: Hey, my cousin's not spoiled, and when do WE come back?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: You don't come back in this story, and sorry.**

 **Floxy: Damn**

 **Vee: Wait so I'm not spoild but I'm a brat?**

 **Floxy: ...gotta go, bye!**

 **Vee: *lets go of Preston's hand* FLOXYY!!! *chases after him***

 **KawaiiCutie12: OK I give up, remind the readers what to do!**

 **Everyone but Preston and Vee: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
